Facing his Fears
by SeveriaPrince
Summary: Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts and the Wizarding world because of his fears of facing his unrequited love, Severus Snape. afer receiving a letter from Snape asking him to return Harry may find that not everything is as expected
1. Chapter 1

Facing His Fears.

Harry could honestly say that when he received a owl from his ex-potions master now headmaster of Hogwarts Severus Snape that he was very shocked indeed. Snape in the owl had asked him, Harry his least favorite student and bane of his existence to come to Hogwarts. Harry's mind flashes back to the last time he had seen the stern man, right after the final battle.

Flashback

The battle was over Harry was exhausted and dirty his friends were in various stages of grief over lost love ones or joy that the war was finally over and they were free of the darkness that had tried to overtake the wizarding world formally known as Lord Voldemort. Harry slipped away from the hustle and bustle around Hogwarts and made his way to the Shrieking Shack, he had one more thing he had to do before he could rest.

As he walked along the dark and empty road to Hogsmeade he mentally reviewed the memories given to him by the very man whom he was going to go bury. His emotions caught up with him. Snape was a hero. He had always saved Harry even when Harry hadn't known it. Harry felt horrible that he hadn't been able to repay the favor.

He knew know how he truly felt about Snape. Truth was he loved him desperately all through Harry's school years he had wanted the mans' approval, had hated that the man loathed him. He had also fell in love with the Half-Blood Prince from his school book, how odd that that turned out to be Snape as well. Harry wasn't delusional enough to think that even if the man had lived that anything would happen between him but knowing the man was dead made his heart deflate in his chest.

He made his way into the desolate shack bracing himself for what he knew he would see. As he approached the figure laying in a puddle of blood on the floor tears started coursing down his soot cover face leaving streaks. He kneeled next to Snape and put him hand out to touch the man. Snape flinched and groaned and Harry jumped surprised, gasping out "Professor! You're alive. Don't worry I'll get you out of here." With as much caution as he could muster he scooped up the injured man into his arms and slowly made his way back to Hogwarts and the infirmary there. He whispered assurances to the man as they went. Harry had no Idea if Snape could hear him but it felt right. Harry didn't notice that more tears feel down his face this time from joy , Snape was alive.

He reached the Infirmary without much incident and Madame Pomphrey was good enough to not comment about his tear streaked face. She went to work instantly on healing the man thought they both knew a full recovery would take some time, but at least he was alive.

After extracting her promises of keeping him updated to the mans' recovery and leaving everything needed to secure the Mans' freedom, he did the only thing that felt safe, he left the wizarding world.

The truth was he was afraid, more afraid than the threat of Voldemort had ever made him. He was afraid that if he stayed Snape would discover his true feelings and he knew they would be rejected. So instead of facing that possibility he had done the only thing that felt safe, leave.

Perhaps he was a coward but by leaving at least he could deal with his broken heart and unrequited love in peace without having to face the man's distain. Because really there was no way that Snape could or would ever want him. So according to harry it was better this way.

So Harry had ran away from the man he loved and the world he knew and a whole year passed by he stayed in contact with his friends and of course Madame Pomphrey. But he never returned to Hogwarts to afraid to face the man he knew he would always love but that would never love him.

End Flashback

This brings us back to Harry receiving the owl from the current headmaster of Hogwarts. As soon as he opened the missive his heart had jumped into his throat and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He had thought a year away had tempered his feelings but one look at that familiar handwriting made him instantly realize how wrong that assumption had been.

The letter asked him to come to Hogwarts for a much needed conversation. He wasn't sure what that meant nor was he sure what he should do about it. The last thing he really wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts and have to face Snape. He didn't want to be faced with everything he wanted but could never have, what kind of torture that would be.

He summoned a parchment dipped his quill and considered how to answer. Girding his loins he replied that he would be there the next morning after breakfast if that was convenient. Might as well get it over with, because really he couldn't say no to Snape even if he wanted to. Part of him prayed that it would not be convenient.

A few hours later as he was sitting down to supper he received a reply saying that he would be expected the next day. He swallowed thickly but knew that he had to go, like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry was trying to get ready for this meeting though in truth he was dreading it and hoping against hope that he would be able to keep his cool. He was mentally berating himself for even agreeing, putting himself in this position didn't seem to be a good Idea but he was doing it anyway. He was trying to mentally prepar for coming face to face with his unrequited love and hoping that he had improved his Occulmency so that Snape wouldn't discover the truth.

He arrived at Hogwarts about the time that breakfast was finishing up. Part of him was happy to be home. He had always loved Hogwarts probably because it had been the first place that he had ever felt accepted.

He made his way up to where the headmasters office was and sat waiting patiently on a bench that sat by the gargoyle that guarded the entrance waiting for Snape to arrive. Eventually he heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see Snape striding towards him in all his cloak flying glory. Instantly Harry's heart sped up. Harry smiled to himself thinking that the man was probably still pretty good at scaring the wits out of students.

Snape approached him and he looked much the same sleek shoulder-length black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin the only new things were the slightly red scars adorning the man throat from the snake bite that had almost killed him. Harry thought the man looked like sex on legs.

Harry swallowed through a throat that felt like it was coated in saw dust and stood on shaky legs to greet the Headmaster. He gave a slight bow when Snape stopped in front of him and said, " Headmaster you wished to see me?" He was glad his voice came out normally. Snape gave him a once over making Harry blush and then nodded before replying, "Yes Mr. Potter, I'm glad you were able to come, please come up to my office." He then strode to the gargoyle and spoke the password making the statue to spring to life and move away revealing the moving staircase that led to the Headmasters Office.

Harry followed the man up the steps looking around at the office which really hadn't changed much since Dumbledore had been Headmaster and sat in one of the chair in front of the large oak desk. Snape moved to the chair behind the desk and sat staring at him in silence for what felt like a long time but was probably only a few seconds. Finally Snape spoke his voice deep and gravelly, " I'm sure you are wondering why I have asked you to come here, Yes?" he asked with a slight smirk. Harry nodded, "Yes sir." He replied while wiping his sweating hand on his trousers. "Mr. Potter I have asked you to come for two reasons actually. One of those is to thank you. Madame Pomphery disclosed, under much prompting' here he raises an eyebrow ' that you were the one to bring me in after the final battle, so thank you I owe you my life." Harry blushed but shook his head, "Sir, you owe me nothing. You saved me more time I can count. It was the least I could do after I learned the truth."

Snape dips his head in acknowledgement but replies, "be that as it may I still thank you." Harry nods whispering, "You're welcome Sir." Snape frowns for a moment before continuing, " I admit I am curious as to why you went back to that horrid place after the battle was won." It wasn't really a question but Harry knew the man wanted an answer none the less. He clears his throat before answering. "I went to retrieve your body, after I found out the truth I… well I couldn't just leave you there. I thought you were dead, I was going to give you a proper burial' he pauses ' you being alive was a happy coincidence."

Snapes' eyes widen, " Really Mr. Potter? I would think that after our history you more than most would celebrate my demise." Harry quickly shakes his head , explaining , "Really, Headmaster I really don't hate you anymore. I realize you may still hate me but after I saw your memories and knew of everything you had done for me and for the cause, well I had no reason to anymore." Snape smirks, "Even after how I treated you?" he asks. Harry shrugs, "Professor I kinda figured out most of your treatment of me was a part of your cover. I never really expected you to like me anyway because of who I am." He says looking away. He misses a look of curiosity that crosses Snapes face for an instant and then is gone.

Snape studies him silently for a moment before he speaks " Mr. Potter, I do not hate you, never have truthfully." Harry looks up searching the mans' face before responding voice tight, " I'm glad to hear it Sir," Snapes eyes widen again and Harry tried to fight back a blush. He again misses a look of curiosity cross Snapes' features before disappearing yet again.

They were silent for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts. Harry finally clears his throat to get the Headmasters attention before speaking, "You said you had two things to discuss with me Headmaster?" he asks. The onyx eyes fix on his face as Snape nods, "Yes, I find myself out of a Defense Professor starting this coming term. As I know your skill level I am asking you to come join us here at Hogwarts.' He smirks. 'I happen to know that when you took your NEWTS at the ministry that your defense Score was astoundingly high, for good reason I may add." He gives harry a knowing look, " that being the case I know that if you should consent I can think of no better person for the job."

Harry was stunned and awed by the genuine respect in the mans' words and he found himself responding before he could stop himself. " I would be honored Professor, And I promise to be an asset to this school and her students." Snape nods "I don't doubt it. Well welcome home Mr. Potter, and please call me Severus, we will be working together after all." Harry's heart flutters madly at the invitation, he nods "only if you call me Harry." He says, after gaining his voice. Severus smirks and stretches his hand across the table to shake while saying "Deal….Harry." When Harry shakes back he felt a jolt from the touch and momentarily wondered what he was getting himself into this time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sunday after his meeting with Snape he was having dinner with Ron and Hermione. He was excited to tell them about his new job at Hogwarts.

As he arrived at their front door Ron throws open the door and waves him inside. "Come on in Harry, we thought for a minute you weren't going to make it."

Harry shakes his head and smiles "No, I just got busy packing and lost track of the time. Sorry I'm late."

Hermione comes in from the kitchen "Dinner's almost ready, Oh! Hello Harry I'm glad you made it."

Ron clears his throat and says "Harry here says he was late packing. "turns to look at Harry. "What are you packing for mate? Are you moving?"

Harry nods. "Yeah, about that, actually I'm moving back to Hogwarts. I've been hired on as the new Defense Professor."

Both Hermione and Ron smiled and congratulated him Ron with and exuberant slap on the back and a "Right on mate." Hermione hugged him and told him she believed he would be a very good teacher. Harry was glad he had the support of his friends.

During dinner he told the, about the meeting with Snape. Ron of coarse cringed at the mention of the man which earned a whack on the head from Hermione followed with her exclamation of "Honestly ron, grow up." Harry just chuckled at his friends.

Ron became serious for a moment. "was he really that different Harry?" he asked after a moment

Harry shook his head "Well, he's still Snape, you know but he seemed much mellower."

Hermione looked thoughtful "Well I expect not having to spy or be under the control of two powerful wizards anymore has to take quite the weight of his shoulder. Maybe he is just being himself not instead of the Bastard he had to act like then. "

Ron snorts and shakes his head. "I don't think it was too much of an act personally, but hell I'm willing to give the git the benefit of the doubt."

Hermione and Harry simply roll their eyes. They had long accepted how Ron was about new ideas and holding on to things.

That night when Harry was getting ready to leave Hermione followed saying "let me walk you out Harry." As they walked to the edge of their wards so harry could dissaperate out Hermione pulled him aside. "Harry are you in love with Snape? I mean with how you acted after the final battle and how you defended him to everyone, and how you talked about him tonight. It just makes sense, so are you? In love with him I mean?"

Harry looks away from her searching eyes. Hermione had always been to perceptive for her own and everyone else's good.

She continues having already learned the answer from his silence. "Because, you know if you are that's okay."

Harry turned to look at her and slowly nodded. A blush forming on his cheeks that he tried to ignore. He had tried so hard to hide it but he should have learned by now that you couldn't hide anything from Hermione.

She smiles, "I'm glad you told me Harry, you know I just want you happy and if Snape makes you happy well then that's just fine with me.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think anything will come from this Hermione, but thanks for the support."

He takes Hermione in his arms and gives her a big hug as she hugs him back she whispers in his ear. "don't ever stop believing in the impossible Harry. Sometimes life will surprise you." She says pulling back and giving a fond look towards the kitchen window where Ron is doing the dishes. She looks back at harry after a moment "sometimes love can come from what at one time been unexpected places."

Harry understood Hermione's meaning her and Ron had went through many challenges to get to where they were now. He smiles and tells her goodbye before apperating to his flat so he could move into Hogwarts the next day. A whole new chapter in his life to begin.


End file.
